powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, baby blue eyes (Just like Baby Spice in The Spice Girls) and dresses in light blue as well. She is considered the "cute one" or "the Joy and the Laughter". Despite all three of them being the same age, Bubbles acts more like a normal five year old than her other sisters, which is displayed by her playful, gentle and bubbly demeanor. However, like most young children, she is naive, easily frightened, and sensitive. Bubbles is also prone to overexaggerate her emotions. For example, when she's happy, she's full of sunshine, and when she's sad, she cries her eyes out. This leads her to be regarded as the girls' weakest link by foes, friends, and even her family. Enemies sometimes exploit her naivete for their own nefarious needs (for example, in "Octi-Evil", Him disgiuses himself as Octi in order to make Bubbles increase Blossom and Buttercup's sibling rivalry). Bubbles also prefers to celebrate her birthday in November because of the phrase Thanksgiving. She enjoys giving people presents, especially ones that include food. However, she can be very independent and aggressive whenever she is angered (almost more so than Buttercup), and out of all of The Powerpuff Girls, she can be considered the most powerful despite her sisters being portrayed as much stronger on occasion. (Bubbles is still comparably weak against the Rowdyruff Boys, however.) She defeated an large number of monsters from a Level 11 test, survived a powerful laser set at Level 11, and defeated Mojo Jojo singlehandedly all in the episode Bubblevicious. She also defeated an entire gang of criminals by herself (Neighbor Hood). Her magical powers include the magical ability to understand and speak many different languages (especially Spanish and Japanese) and can communicate with animals (most notably squirrels). Her other power is the Sonic Scream, in which she screams at high, sonic levels. However, it's not considered a special power because her sisters have the same power (albeit theirs are much weaker than Bubbles'). Being a stereotype concerning little girls, Bubbles' hobbies of choice include playing with stuffed animals (she considers her stuffed octopus doll, Octi, her best friend) and drawing and coloring pictures. She has a big soft spot for animals as well. She once saved a squirrel from a falcon and gave it Chemical X to keep it alive, although doing so inadvertently gave the squirrel superpowers (Stray Bullet). She also had a habit of keeping animals as pets, though this later stops (Helter Shelter). She is shown to be more emotionally attached to her father figure, Professor Utonium, than her other sisters, similar to family sitcoms where the central parent has a closer bond with his or her youngest child than with the child's older siblings. An example of the Professor and Bubbles' bond is in "Mr. Mojo's Rising", an episode in which Bubbles was visibly the most devastated Powerpuff girl when Mojo Jojo kidnapped the Professor. Also, in "Too Poofed to Puff", she stayed behind to give the Professor the TV remote, only to throw it on the floor. Bubbles' one weakness is her fear of the dark, which she remedies by sleeping with the light on. That fear serves as a main focus in some episodes (Boogie Frights and Power-Noia, for example). Bubbles is considered the show's fan favorite, alongside Mojo Jojo, for polls from fan-sites of the show says that fans perfer Bubbles as thier favorite amongst the Girls (This is refered to in Flim Flam, where Bubbles complains that she doesn't have any lines in the "movie", and calls herself the cutest and the favorite Powerpuff). Likes and Dislikes '''Likes *Flowers *Stuffed animals *Drawing *Her family *Peace *Fighting crime *Boomer (possibly has crush on him) Dislikes *Arguing *Bullies *Messed up hair *People who like to show off *Princess Morbucks Bopping *Bossy people *The dark *Bugs Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode, Bubbles translates the title as "The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend", when it actually means something more like "Little Bunny-Bunny's Cute Adventure Story." The comic is inspired by Hello Kitty and Friends) even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Magical Abilities Her special magical power is that she can speak many languages, including Spanish (speaking, revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (both reading and speaking, revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Although not as smart or as tough at times as her other sisters, she is ocassionally seen as the physically strongest of the three girls (though Buttercup has shown to be much stronger on occasions), most notably displayed in "Bubblevicious". Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' real name is Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako) / Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) Seiyū: Nami Miyahara. Miyako is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Miyako is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she already "loves" Takaaki (or Taka-chan as she called him), a boy on whom she maybe has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako/Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Miyako uses a bubble wand. Originally, she thought it as a throwing weapon until Momoko (Blossom) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the wand is used to send a wave of bubbles that can either harm or immobilize the opponent or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the wand, but she can also blow into it. Her attacks include "Bubble Champagne", "Balloon Catcher", "Bubble Poyon" (Boing), "Ballon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and "Bubble Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia #Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. Category:Characters